


Game of Love

by Ramzi



Series: Cupcake (Polskie) [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (but not really), (still only IM1 happend), 4+1 Things, Addiction, Alternate Universe, Fluff, Funny, Games, Geniuses, Humor, Loki (Marvel) is Not Villain, M/M, Misunderstandings, Not Beta Read, i am my own beta, there is not cupcakes here xD
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22203283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramzi/pseuds/Ramzi
Summary: Cztery razy, kiedy ludzie wiedzą lepiej co Tony i Loki robią i raz, kiedy to Loki i Tony wiedzą lepiej co robią. I jak to robią.(można czytać jako oddzielne opowiadanko ^-^ )
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Cupcake (Polskie) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1491194
Kudos: 12





	Game of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Game of Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24471820) by [Ramzi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramzi/pseuds/Ramzi)



> Cóż... to nie poszło tak jak miało pójść xD Oto część 1½ serii Cupcake, gdzie nie ma Cupcake'ów xD Taka magia
> 
> Można czytać oddzielnie, ale polecam przeczytać pierwszą część. Tak, żebrzę o kudosy, komentarze i hity xD bo to mnie MOTYWUJE (chyba, nie sprawdziłam tego jeszcze do końca xD więc pomóż w eksperymencie, daj kudosa, zostaw po sobie najmniejszy ślad i napisz coś od siebie... proszę)
> 
> ps. tak... mam sklerozę, okay? xD
> 
> Edit: 30.03.2020: Usunęłam kilka moich błędów (w stylu spacja między wyrazem a znakiem interpunkcyjnymi i parę powtórzeń, niewiele się jednak zmieniło xD )

-Tony. Tony. Tony! Halo?! TONY!

-Co?- odpowiedział w końcu Stark, nie odrywając wzroku od ekranu telefonu ani nie przestając się uśmiechać.

-Może byś na mnie spojrzał? Próbuje z tobą porozmawiać.

-Rhodey, ja ciebie słucham uważnie- odparł miliarder, zaczynając pisać coś na telefonie.- Zawsze- dodał kiedy skończył.

-Tony, wpadasz w uzależnienie. Nie można tyle grać, nie kiedy musisz prowadzić firmę. Dopiero co zmieniłeś w niej... praktycznie wszystko! Jak ty sobie to wyobrażasz? Nie możesz jej od tak porzucić. Pepper cię zabije jak się dowie, że...

-Nie gram w żadne gry.- Tony się zaśmiał, nie odrywając oczu od telefonu. Nawet nie zauważył, że przerwał przyjacielowi wypowiedź. Rhodey westchnął tylko głęboko i pewnym ruchem zabrał urządzenie z rąk przyjaciela.- Ej!- Miliarder cieszył się mimo wszystko, że zdążył zablokować telefon.

_-Tony.-_ Rhodes uciął dalsze protesty stanowczym tonem.- Wpadasz w uzależnienie. I oboje wiemy jak szybko to robisz.

-Nie, po prostu piszę z...- Tony urwał w pół słowa, kiedy telefon zawibrował. Stark starał się odebrać z powrotem swoją własność.- Dawaj to. Muszę odpisać. To bardzo ważne.

James podniósł tylko rękę z telefonem i uniósł brwi w wyrazie rozbawienia. Tony nie dosięgał urządzenia nawet kiedy stał na palcach, więc podskoczył kilka razy, a kiedy i to nie pomogło, odsunął się od przyjaciela i założył ręce na piersi. Wyglądał jak naburmuszone dziecko, któremu ktoś zabrał zabawkę.

Co w sumie było adekwatnym przedstawieniem sytuacji.

-Coś jeszcze chcesz dodać? Mnie nie okłamiesz, Tony. Ty wolisz słuchać swojego głosu. Nawet w klasie wolałeś rozmawiać przez telefon, niż pisać pod ławką- powiedział ze śmiechem Rhodey, oddając telefon przyjacielowi. Tony od razu go odblokował, wystukał coś na ekranie, zanim schował urządzenie do kieszeni.

-Więc? O czym chciałbyś porozmawiać?

**۷۷۷**

-Loki, kochanie, mógłbyś podać mi mąkę z górnej półki?- zapytała Frigga, ugniatając ciasto.- Loki?- Kobieta zmarszczyła brwi, nie otrzymując żadnej odpowiedzi.- Loki. Loki! Loki Niði Framsýni1!

-Tak, mamo?- odpowiedział czarnowłosy, nie podnosząc wzroku znad telefonu.

-Prosiłam, żebyś podał mi mąkę- powtórzyła Frigga, patrząc intensywnie na syna. Czarnowłosy przykucnął przy jednej z szafek, nadal nie odrywając wzroku od komórki. Kobieta odchrząknęła głośno.- Mąki tam nie znajdziesz. Jak mówiłam, jest na górnej półce.- Loki nic nie odpowiedział, cały czas komuś odpisując i sięgnął po jedną z paczek stojących na szafce.- To, mój drogi, jest sól. Odłóż w tej chwili ten telefon i mi pomóż! Uzależniasz się.

-Wcale że nie- odparł po chwili Loki, ponownie sięgając do szafki.

-Loki, naopowiadałam ci bzdur na temat twojego jutrzejszego wystąpienia przed połową miasta w klatce z lwami, słoniami oraz gorylami, ubrany tylko w różowy strój kąpielowy a ty się na to zgodziłeś. Nawet ani razu na mnie nie spojrzałeś. Nawet nie zareagowałeś!

-To była piękna historia, mamo- odpowiedział tylko czarnowłosy, nadal nie patrząc na kobietę. Zdenerwowana Frigga podeszła pewnym krokiem i jeszcze pewniejszym ruchem wyrwała telefon z rąk syna.- Hej!

-Nie jestem twoją koleżanką, żebyś się tak do mnie zwracał, Loki- powiedziała twardo, a czarnowłosy się zaczerwienił i spuścił wzrok.- A teraz kończ już tę grę!

-Ale mamo...

-Żadnych ale! Specjalnie dla ciebie zostawiłam dekorowanie tego wielkiego tortu na ostatnią chwilę i oczekuję, że dziś go skończysz. Bo ja nie zamierzam zostawać tu znowu do drugiej w nocy, bo mój syn nie może oderwać się od gry!

-Wybacz, _mamma_. Już kończę- powiedział skruszony Loki, patrząc na podłogę.- Nie grałem.

-Nie obchodzi mnie to.

-Pisałem z...

-Nie obchodzi mnie to. I nie próbuj mnie okłamać. Oboje wiemy, że wolisz słuchać własnego głosu, niż go zapisywać- odpowiedziała tylko Frigga, zabrała mąkę ze stołu i wróciła do ugniatania ciasta. Loki westchnął zrezygnowany.

**۷۷۷**

-Tony, przyniosłam ci papiery do przejrzenia. Mógłbyś je podpisać?- zapytała Pepper, wychodząc z windy do penthouse'u miliardera.- Tony?

-Tak, Peps?- mruknął geniusz. Leżał na sofie z głową jedynie kilka centymetrów nad podłogą i nogami wystającymi prawie pół metra za oparciem. W rękach trzymał telefon i nie odrywał od niego wzroku. Pepper ustała przy jego nogach i spojrzała na przyjaciela z zaciekawieniem, przekręcając delikatnie głowę na bok.

-Spojrzysz na mnie?- zapytała kobieta.

-Oczywiście.- odparł bez wahania Stark, nie patrząc jednak na rudowłosą, dalej zapatrzony w ekran.

-A mogę sprzedać firmę?- powiedziała coraz bardziej zaintrygowana Potts, uśmiechając się łagodnie. Była przyzwyczajona do nieuwagi Starka.

-Ty wiesz najlepiej- padła krótka odpowiedź.

-Jak mam na imię?

-Bez dwóch zdań.

-Bez dwóch zdań to ci zaraz tyłek skopię- powiedziała Pepper, zrzucając nogi miliardera z sofy. Tony spadł na podłogę z cichym łupnięciem, ale jego jedyną reakcją był śmiech.- _TONY!_

-Co?

-W tej chwili masz przestać grać, odłożyć ten przeklęty telefon i na mnie spojrzeć.- Pepper użyła swojego _matczynego_ tonu, licząc, że chociaż to zadziała.

-Co byś chciała, moja droga?- zapytał ponownie Tony, podnosząc tylko na chwilkę wzrok znad ekranu, ponieważ telefon zawibrował i jego oczy ponownie powędrowały do urządzenia.

-Chciałabym, żebyś przeczytał i podpisał te dokumenty dla mnie.

-Połóż je na stole, zaraz je przejrzę- odparł Tony, nie podnosząc się z podłogi. Ponownie zachichotał i uśmiechnął się szeroko, cały czas robiąc coś na telefonie.

-Tony, te dokumenty potrzebuję na _dziś_ \- podkreśliła rudowłosa.

-Tak, tak.- Tony machnął ręką. Pepper zamrugała oczami, nie mogąc nic z siebie wykrztusić zbyt zszokowana zachowaniem przyjaciela. Szybko obeszła sofę, wyrwała z rąk miliardera smartphone i odeszła od niego kilka kroków.- Ej! Oddawaj!

-Rhodey wspominał chyba tydzień temu o jakiejś grze od której się uzależniłeś, ale myślałam, że już ci przeszło! Co się z tobą dzieje? Wstawaj w tej chwili!

-Pepper, na moją miłość do elektroniki, oddaj mi ten telefon- zaprotestował Tony.- To ważne!

-Ważniejsze od dokumentów, które ci przyniosłam?- zapytała Potts, unosząc jedną brew.

-Oczywiście, że tak. Wszystko jest ważniejsze i mniej nudne od tych dokumentów. A teraz proszę, oddaj mi telefon. To jest naprawdę ważne.

-Nie- odpowiedziała po prostu Pepper, patrząc zmartwiona na miliardera.- Czy jest to coś ważniejszego ode mnie? Twojej przyjaciółki i _tak-jakby-szefowej_?- Tony się zawahał i zarumienił się delikatnie, nie patrząc na Pepper.

-Pod pewnym względem- odparł po chwili cicho.

-O mój losie, Tony! Ty się naprawdę uzależniłeś od tej gry!- Kobieta była zszokowana.

-Nie gram! Piszę!- zdenerwował się geniusz, próbując odzyskać telefon. Rudowłosa tylko odsunęła się poza zasięg miliardera.

-Tony. Znamy się nie od dziś. Minęło już w sumie ponad dwadzieścia lat. Przez ten czas nie dostałam od ciebie, żadnego esemesa. Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że nagle przestał ci się podobać własny głos i wolisz pisać?

-Nie...- odparł zmieszany Tony.- Ale ja naprawdę pisałem.

-Kończ już i zabieraj się za dokumenty. Ja muszę lecieć na spotkanie. Ktoś musi prowadzić firmę, kiedy ty grasz. I nie próbuj zaprzeczać.

-Ale... Od kiedy ludzie wiedzą co robię, lepiej niż ja?- zapytał skonfundowany miliarder, kiedy Pepper zniknęła w windzie.

**۷۷۷**

-Bracie? _Bracie!-_ Thor załomotał do drzwi mieszkania Lokiego. Odczekał chwilę i ponowił próbę dostania się do środka.- _Bracie!!!_ Jesteś tam?!

-Czego?- zapytał czarnowłosy, nie otwierając drzwi.

-Bracie, przyszedłem na nasze comiesięczne spotkanie. Zamierzasz mnie wpuścić?- Po ostatnich słowach blondyna zapanowała cisza, aż Thor się zmartwił, że Loki wyszedł z mieszkania przez okno. Co w sumie nie było aż tak dziwne, zważywszy, że dopiero od niecałego roku zaczęli się ponownie dogadywać.- Loki? Jesteś tam?- Musiały minąć kolejne dwie minuty, zanim drzwi się otworzyły. Czarnowłosy stał w nich zapatrzony w ekran telefonu.- Bracie?

-Tak?- odparł Loki, uśmiechając się do urządzenia.

-Nasze spotkanie?

-Oczywiście, wejdź.- odpowiedział czarnowłosy, nie ruszając się z miejsca. Thor popatrzył na brata zaintrygowany jego zachowaniem. Blondyn od dawna nie widział Lokiego tak czymś zaabsorbowanego.

-Będziesz mi stał na drodze? Uważasz, że to rozsądne?- Jedyną odpowiedzią był cichy śmiech ze strony Lokiego i kilka cichych _bzzz_ ze strony telefonu. Thor otworzył usta jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale zrezygnował i potrząsnął głową. Chwycił brata w pasie, przerzucił go sobie przez ramię i wszedł ostrożnie do mieszkania Lokiego, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Czarnowłosy zachowywał się jakby nawet nie zauważył, że Thor niósł go na barku i dalej śmiał się do telefonu, nie zwracając uwagi na otoczenie. Blondyn nie dowierzał w to co się dzieje. Od czasów Petaminx2 nic nie zajmowało czarnowłosego dłużej niż kilka godzin. A teraz jak widać jego brat uzależniał się od gry na telefonie, tak jak mówiła mu mama dwa tygodnie temu.

_-Uf.-_ Loki tylko sapnął, kiedy brat zrzucił go bezceremonialnie na kanapę. Czarnowłosy nie zauważył nawet, że jego ciało wystaje prawie pół metra za krawędzią. Przechylił się nienaturalnie z głową niecałe pięć centymetrów od podłogi, cały czas robiąc coś na telefonie i śmiejąc się cicho.

-Bracie, martwię się o ciebie. Umówiliśmy się, że będę do ciebie zaglądał raz w miesiącu, żebyśmy mogli razem wyjść na miasto i porozmawiać na spokojnie. Nie pojawiłeś się jak zawsze.

-Oczywiście, że nie. Przecież mam jeszcze dwa tygodnie- odparł Loki, nie odrywając się od telefonu. Thor rozejrzał się po mieszkaniu brata i dopiero po chwili zauważył wiszący na ścianie kalendarz z zaznaczoną datą ich dzisiejszego spotkania i okienkiem ustawionym nadal na dwa tygodnie wstecz. Thor wiedział, że Loki był bardzo punktualny i nigdy nie pozwoliłby sobie na taką niedbałość.

Blondyn zmarszczył brwi.

-Loki, twój znacznik dat jest nie przestawiony. Nasze spotkanie jest _dziś_ \- zauważył Thor.

_-Aha-_ było jedyną odpowiedzią.

-To jest twoja jedyna odpowiedź?- zdziwił się blondyn. Zdenerwowany brakiem jakiejkolwiek odpowiedzi, wyrwał telefon z rąk brata.

-Hej!- Loki podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej i odwrócił do blondyna z groźnym wyrazem twarzy.- Oddawaj to, _hamar!_

-Czyli mama miała rację. Naprawdę się uzależniłeś od gry. Nie wierzyłem jej, ale...

-Oddaj. Mi. Telefon- powiedział Loki, wpatrzony w urządzenie.

-Nasze spotkanie jest chyba ważniejsze niż gra, prawda?

-Nie gram. Piszę, to ważne- wysapał przez zaciśnięte zęby czarnowłosy.

-Loki, przez całe nasze życie nie widziałem ciebie piszącego cokolwiek. Ty nawet przemowę na zakończeniu uniwersytetu powiedziałeś z głowy. I co? Nagle jesteś zafascynowany esemesowaniem?

-Tak.

-To jest ważniejsze ode mnie? Twojego brata?- Thor zmarszczył brwi, kiedy Loki spojrzał na niego lekko zaskoczony i zażenowany.

-Można tak powiedzieć- odparł po chwili zastanowienia. Blondyn aż otworzył usta z niedowierzania.

-Co?- wykrztusił tylko.

-Nic- wyszeptał zmieszany czarnowłosy, patrząc na podłogę.- Oddaj mi telefon i możemy iść do baru za rogiem.- Thor tylko pokręcił głową, patrząc na zarumienionego brata.

**۷۷۷**

Tony i Loki siedzieli razem w pokoju w mieszkaniu czarnowłosego, grając bez zaangażowania w jakąś grę. Ich uwagę głównie pochłaniała jednak rozmowa. Tematy kończyły się i zaczynały niemal niezauważalnie, przechodząc jeden w drugi, a potem w trzeci i czwarty. Mieszały się ze sobą, nie pozwalając zarówno Tony'emu jak i Lokiemu przestać intensywnie myśleć. Wymieniali się zabawnymi uwagami i szalonymi teoriami na każdy temat.

Byli w połowie zażartej dyskusji na temat stworzenia windy na Jowisza oraz wybudowania tam ośrodków wypoczynkowych i właśnie zakończyli kolejną misję fabularną, kiedy ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Loki i Tony spojrzeli po sobie zdziwieni. Nie spodziewali się gości. Zwłaszcza o pierwszej w nocy.

-Spodziewałeś się kogoś?- zapytał Tony, odkładając kontroler na stół i patrząc zaciekawiony na czarnowłosego. Poruszył sugestywnie brwiami.- Jakieś striptizerki? Striptizerzy? Oba? Oh! _Pizza time?_

-Nie, nie, nie i nie, Anthony. Niczego nie zamawiałem. A przynajmniej nie na tak wczesną godzinę- odpowiedział Loki, uśmiechając się zalotnie. Podszedł do drzwi i wyjrzał przez wizjer.- _Oh._

-Co? Striptiz przyszedł wcześniej niż oczekiwałeś?- zapytał Tony ze śmiechem, podchodząc do Lokiego.

-To... Moja mama... I twoja przyjaciółka, panna Potts.- odpowiedział głucho mężczyzna.

-Co? Jak mnie znalazła?

-Nadal mam dostęp do GPS'u w twoim telefonie, Tony!- odpowiedziała Pepper zza drzwi.- Otworzycie nam? Czy każecie tu stać?

-Nie- odparł Loki, patrząc przerażony na Tony'ego.- Dajcie nam tylko chwilę, musimy coś dokończyć i zaraz otworzę.

-Oh na Norny, Loki!- odezwała się Frigga. Tony usłyszał stłumiony przez drzwi odgłos grzechotania i spojrzał zdziwiony na coraz bardziej przerażonego Lokiego.- Otwórz, albo sama to zrobię!

Zarówno Loki jak i Tony zdążyli tylko złapać poduszki z kanapy, zanim obie kobiety weszły do mieszkania czarnowłosego. Frigga i Pepper stanęły jak wryte. Oniemiałe patrzyły na zaczerwienionych na twarzy mężczyzn, starających zakryć poduszką swoją nagość.

-Nie w porę?- zapytała Pepper, nie odwracając wzroku.

-Skarbie, nie bądź niemądra- wtrąciła Frigga, nie pozwalając żadnemu z mężczyzn odpowiedzieć.- Zobacz na telewizor. Cały czas grają!

-Nago?- powątpiewała Potts.

-Loki zawsze powtarzał, że _nago jest lepiej_. Nie daj się zwieść pozorom- odpowiedziała mama Lokiego, który poczerwieniał jeszcze bardziej na twarzy. Tony spojrzał na niego oskarżycielsko.

-W sumie Tony też nigdy nie stronił od zrzucania ubrań- dodała rudowłosa.- Chłopcy, jesteśmy zmartwieni waszym ostatnim zachowaniem.

- _Zmartwieni_?- Loki i Tony zapytali jednocześnie, a wtedy w progu mieszkania stanął Thor ze swoimi partnerami i Rhodey ze swoją dziewczyną oraz jakiś sąsiad czarnowłosego, który był lekko zaskoczony własną obecnością w tym miejscu.

Loki i Tony jęknęli jednocześnie. Gdyby nie potrzeba trzymania poduszek w strategicznych miejscach, oboje ukryli by twarz w dłoniach.

-Bracie, mama ma rację. Zbyt dużo czasu poświęcasz na gry- powiedział Thor zmartwionym tonem.

-Ty też, Tones. Pepper nie da rady sama prowadzić tej firmy. Musisz jej pomóc, a nie grać- dodał Rhodey.

Zarówno Jane i Bruce, partnerzy Thora, jak i Carol, dziewczyna Rhodey'a, patrzyli równie zmartwieni na mężczyzn co inni. Nawet wścibski sąsiad wydawał się być zmartwiony.

-Więc zebraliśmy się wszyscy, żeby wam przemówić do rozsądku i wybić z głowy tę głupią grę- powiedziała po chwili ciszy Frigga.- Martwimy się o was chłopcy.

Tony i Loki spojrzeli po sobie, zacisnęli wargi i jak na sygnał oboje ruszyli w stronę kanapy, żeby się na niej usiąść. Poduszki dalej pozostawały na swoich miejscach teraz przyciskane do ud przez łokcie. Czarnowłosy i brunet skryli twarze w dłoniach, starając się powstrzymać uśmiechy cisnące się im na usta, który szybko przeszedł w cichy chichot.

Zebrani patrzyli z niezrozumieniem na mężczyzn, którzy śmiali się coraz głośniej, aż w końcu Loki nie wytrzymał i roześmiał się na cały głos. Po sekundzie dołączył do niego Tony.

-Oszaleli do końca? To przez tę grę?- zapytała Frigga, nic nie rozumiejąc.

Loki i Tony nie przestawali się śmiać przez dłuższy czas i dopiero po chwili udało im się uspokoić.

-Powinniście widzieć swoje twarze. Kocham was, wiecie?- zapytał Tony, ocierając łzy z policzków.

-Są fenomenalni, prawda?- dopowiedział Loki, wychylając się by wziąć z szafki pudełko chusteczek.- Mówisz im najprawdziwszą prawdę, a oni zakładają, że kłamiesz.

-I próbują ci wmówić, że robisz co innego- dodał Tony.- Mówiłem prawdę, Peps. Pisałem wtedy. Tak samo się tyczy ciebie, misiaczku.

-Mogę to samo powiedzieć tobie mamo i bracie.

-Udowodnij- powiedziała Frigga, a Pepper jej przytaknęła.

-Wolałbym nie- odparł Loki, przygryzając dolną wargę.

-Nie? To może ty Tony?- zapytała Potts.

-Raczej nie tobie. To by się źle skończyło.

-A komu byście pokazali te esemesy, _hm?-_ zapytała Frigga, podpierając się dłońmi na biodrach i patrząc srogo na syna i miliardera. Oboje spojrzeli po sobie, a potem po reszcie.

-Brucie, najdroższy ty mój naukowy przyjacielu- odezwał się Tony z uśmiechem.

-O nie, Tony. Ja znam ten uśmiech. Domyślam się nawet co to za esemesy- odparł brunet, czerwieniąc się delikatnie.

-Nie musisz ich czytać- powiedział Loki.- Wystarczy, że potwierdzisz, że istnieją.

-Zgódź się, Brucie! Bądź dobrym naukowcem!- zachęcał Tony, podając swój telefon brunetowi. Bruce odetchnął głęboko, wysunął się z objęć Thora i podszedł do miliardera.

-Nie ma tam zdjęć?- zapytał dla pewności.

-Raczej nie. Nie przypominam sobie. A przynajmniej nie taki o jakich myślisz. Takie rzeczy zostawiamy sobie na relację "na żywo"- zapewnił Loki, uśmiechając się lubieżnie w stronę Tony'ego. Bruce odetchnął głęboko i spojrzał na telefon.

-O mój boże.- Bruce tylko wyszeptał, oddając szybko telefon Starkowi.- Pisali ze sobą- potwierdził głośniej, wracając szybko do partnera.

-No, to skoro sprawa jest wyjaśniona, prosiłbym wszystkich o wyjście z mojego mieszkania- powiedział Loki, wstając ponownie z kanapy, pamiętając jednak by trzymać poduszkę.- Zapraszam następnym razem, ale proszę mnie uprzedzić, żebym mógł się ubrać. I coś upiec. Dziękuję i do widzenia.

Tony zdążył tylko pomachać Pepper i Rhodey'owi, zanim Loki wyrzucił wszystkich za drzwi. Kiedy te się jednak zatrzasnęły oboje spojrzeli po sobie i wybuchli niepohamowanym śmiechem, odrzucając poduszki na bok.

-Oni są naprawdę świetni, co nie?- zapytał Tony, cały czas się śmiejąc.

-Najlepsi!- odparł Loki, siadając obok miliardera.- Uzależnieni od gry? Od _telefonu?_ Niesamowite.

-To prawda. Prędzej od tego co można zrobić tym telefonem. Gdybyśmy mieli możliwość to byśmy ze sobą cały czas rozmawiali, co?- zapytał Tony, z zalotnym uśmiechem.

-Oczywiście, że tak. Umysł to twoja najprzystojniejsza część- powiedział Loki i pochylił się nad geniuszem, żeby go pocałować.- Może poza tyłkiem. On jest zbyt idealny, żeby go brać pod uwagę.

-Oh, wiesz jak skomplementować mężczyznę.- Brunet się roześmiał i oddał pocałunek.- To co teraz? Jeszcze jedna misja i idziemy spać?

-Oczywiście. Może jedna, może dwie.- Loki poruszył sugestywnie brwiami.- Ale to maksimum. Jutro musisz być wyspany. Wspominałeś coś o jakiejś gali charytatywnej.

_-Oh-_ szepnął Tony.- Nudno będzie. Chcesz iść ze mną?- zapytał miliarder, uśmiechając się zadziornie.

-Będę zaszczycony- odpowiedział Loki, patrząc przez chwilę na geniusza, zanim się zaczął śmiać i kontynuował.- Myślisz, że suknia balowa będzie odpowiednia?

**Author's Note:**

>  _Mamma_ to oczywiście mama  
>  _Hamar_ to młotek (czy też "młotku")
> 
> 1Loki Niði Framsýni - Loki "ciemny" Przezorny? Loki "ten mroczny" Przezorny? xD coś w ten deseń xD Niði- Staro nordyckie imię, do którego znalazłam tłumaczenie jako "dark one" (co w sumie pasuje, c'nie? Thor, ten jasny blondasek, zawsze uśmiechnięty i w ogóle i Loki, ten mroczny, ciemne włosy, czarny humor i takie tam xD), Framsýni- tłumaczyłam na islandzki "przezorny", czy też synonim "dalekowzroczny" (bo czyż nie taki właśnie Loki? przygotowany na wszystko?)
> 
> 2Taka kostka rubika dla osób z minimum czterema rękoma i przynajmniej ośmioma oczami xD
> 
> Zapraszam do innych moich opowiadań ^-^ [Everyone Desire It, Anthony](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19477387), [Kryształowe Łzy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20217235), [Depresja](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22061716) ([Depression](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22061305)) i do pierwszej części serii Cupcake (gdzie są babeczki xD), czyli [Sweet Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20714960)!
> 
> Można mnie też znaleźć na:
> 
> Wattpad: [GingerRamzi](https://www.wattpad.com/user/GingerRamzi)
> 
> Tumblr: [redramzi](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/redramzi) lub [evdsitath](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/evdsitath) (na Ramzi szybciej odpowiadam, a drugie jest po prostu z linkami do moich ff, chociaż rzadko tam zaglądam xD ) [Wiecie co? wpadłam na głupi pomysł, żeby przetłumaczyć wszystkie moje ff na ang xD ale najpierw muszę skończyć drugą część EDI,A, c'nie?]
> 
> Discord (może się nauczę jak tego używać xD bo nie! nadal nie rozumiem do czego mi to 😂): Ramzi#5124


End file.
